


Over a cup of milk, glass of iced mocha and shared cookie

by Sorariru



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97 line ftw, Gen, I will add the others later, LMAO, Mentions of gfriend, SVT owns a cafe called simple, crack fic?, i forgot to mention the other 97 liners bc im half alseep, i was bored and this was built lmao, its just jungkook and mingyu gossiping tbh, mentioned GOT7 - Freeform, mentions of hooking up, no plot i think, no sense i promise, please send help lmoa, possibly, shit i write when i should be sleeping, too many tags help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorariru/pseuds/Sorariru
Summary: Jungkook can't sleep so he goes to a cafe that offers milk. He meets MIngyu and they talk.That's it. That's all of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Will edit this when im fully awake lmao

It was dark and Jungkook does not know what to do with his time. He does not actually have any homework to do, his class starts at 3 in the afternoon and it’s already twelve in the midnight. His roommates were fast asleep, aside from Hoseok who was cramming his history essay in the living room with the help of three energy drinks.

Jimin and Taehyung were sprawled in their bed, Taehyung’s hand over Jimin’s stomach while Jimin’s feet were dangling off the bed. Namjoon was snoring at the corner of the room, in his hands was thick-ass philosophy book. Seokjin and Yoongi were in the quieter part of the room, sleeping peacefully and without care in the world. Jungkook groaned and decided, maybe a walk would help him sleep. So, he pulled himself up, wore Seokjin’s comfortable coat and went out of their room.

The youngest found Hoseok speed typing over his keyboard. The keys were making hard sounds that Jungkook is actually afraid that after that rigorous essay, they need to buy another keyboard for their only working keyboard.

“Where you going kid?” Hoseok drawled, paused his typing to sip on his energy drink. He did not even look up to know it was Jungkook.

“Out. Can’t sleep.” He whispered.

The dance major might have mumbled about children and their tendencies to be awake in unneeded times but Jungkook ignored him, preferred himself to find those warm socks Taehyung won from the arcade. Finding the socks (which were patterned with One Piece characters), Jungkook told Hoseok he was heading out. He wore Namjoon’s Ryan beanie, Yoongi’s scarf and Jimin’s boots, he was ready to go.

Outside their shared apartment, there is nothing to see. Just lights and dimmed houses. Jungkook opted to go to the café to order some warm milk. No one knows how long Taehyung’s milk was stored in their fridge.

He hummed and took his time in getting to the café. It was just located under the apartment, operating 24 hours for students who needed their coffee boost to write something. The place would have been helpful for Hoseok but knowing the dancer, he would just be distracted with the shop’s blinking signboard than writing his essay.

The café, Simple, was a small coffee shop that serves awesome sandwiches and actually served their customers some pillows in case some of them got to doze off. Jungkook particularly loved the sandwiches since he could get some discount because of his residency in the apartment. Sometimes they would just give away cupcakes to motivate the sleep deprived students. It was a heavenly place.

“Welcome to Simple!”

Just like the store name, the place was simple and had semblance of a home. Couple of coffee tables, sofas, counters, stools, comfortable seats and wooden table were around, paintings were hanging on the wall as well. Some inspirational and all of them were donated by previous regulars of the place. Jungkook sighed comfortably and flopped himself on the sofa near the window.

“Rough night?”

Jungkook smiled at the server, proceeding to shed his beanie and coat. “Nah, I just couldn’t sleep.”

“Milk then? Would you like some cookie with that too?”

“Thanks. You’re a life saver Shua hyung.”

The server smiled and went back to the counter. Jungkook looked around and saw a couple of students struggling with their own devices for studying. He actually felt empty handed but he was here to relax and not have those stressful stuffs. He actually found Youngjae from the literature department struggling with his highlights.

With nothing to do, Jungkook pulled out his phone to find if someone was willing to keep him company for at least an hour in such deep night.

He did not need to though.

A guy much taller than Jungkook slides next to him, comfortably leaning against his shoulder in a split second. The sophomore stiffens but immediately relaxes when he realized who it was.

“Can you please stop appearing out of nowhere Kim Mingyu?” Jungkook huffed.

“I work here. Is it wrong for me to take a break and find quality time with my friend?” Mingyu waggled his eyebrows and Jungkook rightfully removed the creepy look with his hands.

“Your shift is in the morning not in the dead of the night,”

“They needed extra. Hao needed to take off for his Korean class. He said it was due by 7”

Jungkook winced. If English was hard for him and he was studying it for years (middles school and highs school included), he could only imagine writing a Korean essay when you only learned how to speak it six months ago. Then passing it by the first class? Man, that sucked.

“What brings you here with a slick coat, cartoon beanie and socks and pajamas? You don’t look like you’re ready to cram a paper tonight.” Mingyu lifted his head to look at Jungkook.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He admitted.

“Thinking too much?”

“Nope. Just not tired enough.”

The worker hummed, appeased by Jungkook’s honesty.

“One warm milk and cookie for Mr. Jeon and one iced mocha for Mr. Kim,”

The duo looked up and saw Joshua winking at them. The elder just told Mingyu that he could relax because it was a slow night and he could go home after finishing the mocha. MIngyu thanked his hyung and proceeded to shed his apron, all the while sipping his drink. Jungkook can’t help but admire how nice the Simple’s crew dynamic is. Easily getting into pace to cover up when one needs help. Letting one rest properly and twelve of them backing up the entire café. What makes it more amazing is that the trio who ones the place were still students.

“Where’s Cheol hyung? He’s the one supervising the midnight shifts, right?” Jungkook asked. He broke his cookie in half and offered one to MIngyu.

“He’s at the back, teaching Chan about making coffee. The kid wanted to help his parents so he decided to do part-time here,” Mingyu took the cookie and dunked it in his mocha. Jungkook thought it was kind of weird but he rolled with it.

“Chan? Isn’t that the highschool kid Hansol drags around?”

“Mhm,”

They ended with a comfortable silence, Mingyu just wolfing down the cookies while Jungkook quietly sipping his milk. Last year, Jungkook might had thgouht this was awkward silence but since they were tad closer than Jungkook usually does with people, he is comfortable. They met with each other during Yugyeom’s birthday party. Him being Yugyeom’s tag along and Mingyu being Bambam’s tag along (with Minghao and Seokmin). They got it on pretty quick when Jinyoung pulled out his special birthday chicken (the end of it having Seungcheol and Seokjin down their necks for finishing the entire thing).

After that was bowling, movies and constant complaining about professors since some of their classes overlap. Without Jungkook noticing, a year already flew by and Jungkook suddenly had a large group of friends. Somehting he wouldn’t imagine when he was all sulky and alone during high school.

“I think Eunbi and Yuna are getting at it,” Mingyu comments.

He shoves his phone to Jungkook’s nose and found Eunbi’s pic with Yuna all chummy and nice and so intimately close.

“I thought Eunbi was getting on it with the other Eunbi? You know, her childhood friend.” Jungkook mindlessly said.

One more thing I that Jungkook had girl friends. Actual female friends. Him the awkward guy. What a miracle. College is such a mystery.

“Really? Aw. Maybe I should ship Yuna with Seokmin. I know Seokmin has a music boner with Yuna’s solo during the winter ball.”

“Can we please not talk about Seokmin’s boner? Please? Thank you,”

“Well how about Soonyoung hyung’s morning boner and Jihoon hyung caught him getting off? Man it was sooooo awkward during breakfast-“

Jungkook groaned as Mingyu explicitly explain about how Soonyoung was so gay for Jihoon and Jihoon might have a teensy-weensy crush on his co-owner. As much as Jungkook love Mingyu, he does not need on how the owners of Simple get on at it on the peak of the morning. Jungkook gets his coffee from the both of them _every morning_.

Mingyu stops his chattering when Jungkook’s phone busts out a loud ‘JUNGKOOK ANSWER THE PHONE’ ringtone. He groans in embarrassment as a couple of customers turns at his way, glaring holes at the disturbance he caused. Jungkook meekly apologizes and rushes out of shop to answer it. Damn it Taehyung for changing his ringtone with his own fucking voice.

“Jeon Jungkook I swear I will skin you alive if you don’t return home right now,”

Whoops. That was Namjoon.

There was a little scuffle and Jungkook finds himself listening to a little fight that had Seokjin winning since he was now on the receiver.

“Kookie, are you okay?” Seokjin asks, his voice filled with worry.

His heart warms at the thought of someone worried for his well being “Yeah. I’m at Simple. Got myself some milk.”

“But we have milk!” he heard Taehyung’s voice but it seems like he’s far.

“It’s expired you idiot” Jimin grumbles, his voice near.

There was a bit ruffling and surprisingly, Yoongi is awake “Get back home kid. Namjoon is losing his nut about taking his collection beanie out in the snow.”

Jungkook chuckled and was reminded the the beanie was left inside the store. He furrowed his eyebrows “Wait hwo did you know it was with me?”

“’seokie told us you went out with a weird beanie.” Yoongi drawled.

A small ‘It’s not weird’ remark was heard but Jungkook thinks Jimin had Namjoon from plowing through the apartment just so he could get his collection beanie to dagety.

“Get back home kid,” Jimin says, his voice thick with sleep and Busan accent.

_Home._

“Will be there in five.”

The call ends. Jungkook finds MIngyu by the door, hands full of the Ryan beanie and expensive coat. He thanks Mingyu for it and tells him to add the milk and cookie in his tab but the other just waves him off and otld him it was on the house. Jungkook grins wider and bids himself good night. Mingyu hums and says his own good night as well.

When he gets back, Namjoon jumps on the beanie and scolds Jungkook for leaving late at night when he just barely turned twenty. Seokjin just admonishes him and pushes Namjoon off Jungkook. Jimin stands in front of their room, grabs his wrists and pushes him on his and Taehyung’s bed. Taehyung crawls over Jungkook and practically lays half of his body just to hug him, Jimin just slides next to them and somehow adds to the hug fest Taehyung was giving him. At the side, Jungkook could see Yoongi proofreading Hoseok’s work while the man was leaning on his shoulder, completely asleep.

“What are you staring at?” Yoongi says.

“Nothing.” Jungkook says. “Just thought og how warm everyone is in college.”

Yoongi raises his eyebrow “I think you should get some sleep,”

He did. So, he closes his eyes and lets the warmth lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. Give me a break, i, half asleep and could not write anything good. this might be as well as a crack? I dk you judge


End file.
